Beecher
Lloyd! Stop him!-Beecher on finding Etrius dead,Castle III Part C Beecher is the sniper of an elite-team of people who are able to do extremely dan gerous missions.Beecher kırmızı gözlü ve bir sniper kullanıyor kendisi keskin bir nişancıdır. he has an American Accent. he also smokes in Castle III Part B.He is voiced by Dave McElfatrick. Appearances Castle II Beecher's first Appearances was when he was in the helicopter he nudged the ladder on the side to help Etrius. It is possible he was the one who threw the small arms and sabre to Etrius before he entered the Castle. Castle III part A In the helicopter with Etrius after escaping the second castle, they land on a helicopter pad as Etrius is taken to a medical room. As the General walks in, Beecher gives him the second book, notably reluctantly. Castle III part B Beecher enters a room with Etrius in it. He tells him that he has been asleep nonstop for 46 hours. Lloyd enters the room telling them that they have confirmed the location of the third castle, so they get on the helicopter and fly to the castle. When they make it, Beecher tells Boomer to blowup a door. Boomer blowsup the door and they go through. They find the Altar room as Etrius and the General go to the centre. Castle III part C As Beecher ignores Romanov's warning, there suddenly hear a gunshot. Beecher runs to the centre of the room. When he makes it, he finds out that the General killed Etrius. He shouts at Lloyd telling him to stop the General. After Lloyd stops him there are attacked by creatures. As the floor begins to crack, Beecher jumps to the other side, but when Lloyd is stuck on the other side, Beecher and Boomer watch helplessly as he is trapped. They escape the room before the door frame collapses. Castle III part D After escaping the Altar room they were suddenly attacked by flying demons and creature. As one of the flying demon crashed on the bridge, the soldiers killed it but it crashed on the bridge again coursing it to break. they made it to the courtyard and got into the helicopters, Beecher tried to snipe the creature that are on one of the helicopters that had to much weight on it as creatures jumped on it coursing it to crash land. Trivia *While Dr. Romanov tried to warn everyone telling the General about the warning, while he was screaming from across the altar room, the subtitles were CAPS letters, but later on Beecher went to see Etruis's body. The General was the same distance away from Beecher like the distance of Dr. Romanov, but when Beecher yelled: "Lloyd, stop him!", the subtitles didn't have CAPS letters, also his scream wasn't as loud as Dr. Romanov. *Beecher is the only the main character who is never trapped at the third castle, since Lloyd and Etrius are sealed away in the room and Boomer is stuck on the third castle. Category: Castle Series Characters Category: Main Characters